You are my only light in the darkness
by Lightningtiger2
Summary: Grant ward, is a traitor locked up in a prison. He feels he deserves his punishment, but when a second chance comes will he take it? Meanwhile a new and dark force is rising in power, and seeking to defeat what is left of shield... Basically a ward redemption story( yeah, yeah I knows there's a bunch) will contain skyeward, fitzsimmons, and philinda
1. Reflections

A/N so this is my first fanfic, please read and review,

I don't own agents of shield or it's characters yada, yada, yada

Chapter One

Reflections

Ex-agent Grant Ward looked at the gray wall in front of him. He was a prisoner now he had been brutally beaten by May and then apprehended and sent to prison by had learned that Fitzsimmons ,his former S.H.I.E.L.D. team members had survived the fall into the ocean. He was the one who had dropped them into the ocean at that time he knew they had a better chance of survival. If they had stayed on the bus Garret surely would have killed them without any remorse. he hoped there was a chance coulson and the rest of the team would find them. Still it troubled him greatly that he had sent his former colleges to their potential deaths. (That stupid pod was supposed to float).He was thankful when he learned of their survival, but it hurt him even more to know that fitz's life hung in the balance. Even if the scientist did survive the traumatizing event he would "never be the same" according to had also threatened that he would be tortured internally as well as externally.

That is not what troubled Ward, he deserved to be tortured , to feel pain. No, Grant Ward hated himself because the truth was despite Garret's warnings not to get attached to anyone or anything he had become attached to his S.H.I.E.L.D fact if he was truly honest with himself they had become like a family to him. A real family not the abusive family he had to live with during his childhood.

Coluson, He had become a very father-like figure to him. Coulson tried to be stern, but the man was too soft and kind hearted to ever utter a harsh word.

May, he had been involved with her physically and while he didn't have any romantic feelings for her, he felt like she was someone he could vent to, his equal ( or perhaps even better) when it came to combat.

Simmons, sweet Simmons she had become like a sister. Half the time he had no clue what she was talking about. She always used various scientific terms and british words and it always confused him. While he had been acting most of the time he genuinely did believe that she was brave when she had contacted the virus and threw herself off the plane in order to protect the rest of the team.

Fitz, little Fitz had become like a little brother and reminded him so much of his old dog buddy. His dog who he didn't have the strength to kill...

And then there was.. He could barley think of her name... And then there was Skye... The unaccounted variable, the person who had thrown a wrench into the works , the girl he had fallen in love with...

Not that it mattered now anyway, she hated him, despised him, in fact the whole team absolutely hated him. He deserved it though after what he put them through. Especially Fitzsimmons , and it killed him that he had hurt _her_. He had told her that he would never hurt her, but he thats just what he had done, he had hurt her the most out of any of his former teammates because he had broken her heart. He wished he could take it all back, to start over and tell Coulson the truth from the beginning.

Sure they would have been mad , but had he told them the truth early on he would have had a chance to prove himself, to help take down Hydra and his former S.O. John Garret, he could've had a better life, a life with _her_ ... He could have had a family... But no he chose John Garret and why?... because of some stupid debt he felt he owed the man, a debt which amounted to nothing with what it had cost him. When he had been an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D he'd had the hope of a bright and beautiful future, but now he was locked away in a prison cell with no hope of rescue and no hope of a second chance, because he didn't deserve one. He'd spend the rest of his life in this miserable cell with only his broken memories, and thoughts of what could have been. Grant Ward lay down on his uncomfortable cot, turned over and silently cried himself to sleep...

The nightmares came. They always did. There were various nightmares. Some were of Fitzsimmons not surviving the fatal drop into the ocean, others were of Garret succeeding in killing Coulson.

The first of tonight's nightmares(for he had many in one night) was one of the ones Ward considered to be the worst...

There he stood on some vacant street, debris and rubble all around him. He held a gun, at the other end of the street was Skye, to his left was Garret. He heard Garret's harsh command in his ears. "Well what are you waiting for shoot her!" As if he were being controlled by some sadistic puppet master he lifted the gun and took aim. Skye with tears running down her face pleaded with him... "Grant... Please stop... Dont' do this..." Ward felt the puppet strings pull at his trigger finger, no matter how much he tried to resist he could not pull against the strings that commanded him. The gun went off and Skye crumpled to the ground. Looking up Ward saw Garret laughing manically as he controlled the strings attached to an evil grin he said "told you it be fun!" His laughter echoing in the empty streets...

Ward awoke in a cold sweat trembling and gasping for air. He knew he'd been crying because his face was wet. With a heavy sigh he rolled over and sat up drinking in his dark environment, he assumed it was evening, but there was no real way of knowing. Sighing again he got up. The cell he was in was small , not small enough to be too uncomfortable, but small enough that not much could be done. He began pacing up and down the length of the room. It really was the only thing he could do to occupy himself other then sleep.

He had been pacing for about five minutes when he heard "againts the wall prisoner" this meant that the door was about to be opened, and if he attempted to escape he would recieve a painful shock from a taser. He pressed himself against the cold hard wall as one of the guards entered with a tray of food, followed by another guard that carried the taser, should Ward try and escape(not that he ever would, he deserved to rot in this cell.) but the guards didn't know that.

The first guard set the tray on the ground, turned and exited, the second watching Ward the whole time followed him out, turning his back at the very last second before slamming the door shut behind him. Ward got up and began eating the "food" on the tray, it tasted awful, but what right did he have to complain? Finishing his meal he returned to his cot, hoping the nightmares would not return, but he knew they would, they always did...


	2. Not your average night, Joe

Chapter 2

Not your average night, Joe

Joe, was getting ready for bed. He showered, brushed his teeth and pulled on his pajamas. Joe lived alone, he didn't even have a dog or a cat to keep him company. He often felt,lonely, but he was use to it. After turning the lights off he climbed into bed pulled the blankets around him and yawned knowing tomorrow would be another boring ,repetitive day.

He hadn't been lying in bed for very long when he heard something downstairs, brushing it off he tried going back to sleep. He heard more nosies, quietly and cautiously he got up out of bed and proceeded to the stairs.

He made his way quietly down the stairway, he'd seen enough horror movies to know it wasn't a good idea to shout out things like " who's there" or "i have a fill in the blank,and I'm not afraid to use it!" Shouting would only give away one's position to a potential murderer in the house and therefore said person would be at a disadvantage.

Joe reached to bottom of the stairs and paused to listen and see if he could locate the source of the noise. It seemed to coming from the kitchen, silently he picked up a candelabra sitting on a table close to him so he could knockout any potential intruder. (Hey, it worked in the movies didn't it?). Bracing himself he turned the corner, standing in the kitchen was a hooded figure, the figure was looking at pictures on the fridge. When the hooded figure heard Joe they turned around and lifted their head the hood of course shadowing thier face all except for a a evil grin that began to spread across their face.

Joe raised the candelabra and charged the mysterious being in the middle of his kitchen. The figure calmly raised a hand, and with a flick of the wrist they sent the candelabra flying, and it smashed against the wall. Joe stopped in his tracks, his eyes grow wide. The figure raised their hand again.

Joe felt the sensation of being lifted off the ground, and the he to was thrown against the wall. Instant pain went up his back he tried standing up , but the pain was just too much and fell down again. The hooded figure began approach Joe as he lay crumpled on the ground still wearing the evil smile. "P...pplease , don't hhhurt me..." Joe pleaded the figure just continued smiling and crouched down so they were eye level with Joe.

The figure reached out a hand and placed it on Joe's shoulder. The pain Joe felt when he had smashed against the wall was nothing compared to the pain the coursed through him now. It was absolutely excruciating. He felt as if every cell was on fire. Not only was there pain, but there was an odd sensation as well. Joe almost felt as if the life were being drained out of him. He began too scream in pain, tears streaming down his face wishing this cruelty would end. The world began to fade before his eyes, becoming dimmer and dimmer until there was nothing but black.

The figure stood up looking over the body of their now dead victim. They let out a small chuckle and muttered "fool". The figure then turned around stretching out their hand so the palm faced upward, with a snap of their fingers a fire ball appeared in their hand, they threw it against the wall. The fire began to grow, and began consuming the house. The figure turned and proceeded out the door in to the cool, crisp night leaving the burning building behind them...

A/N Well here's chapter two. Yeah, it's a lot shorter then the first one, but whateves... Also no offense to anyone named joe, i needed a name for a random character and joe just popped in to my head. (Actually i had just watched master chef so joe and his sassiness were on my mind, so that's probeley why the name joe was on the brain)(not that i hate that joe either, seriously though that man is full of sass I Love it!) So i do not have anything against people named joe, anyway please read and review, as well as suggest what you'd like to see in future chapters. Next chapter we will go back to poor ward...


	3. Interrogations and psychologists

I do not own Agents of Shield or it's characters,

Chapter 3

Interrogations and psychologists

Ward heard the slamming on the door, and a booming voice saying "time to get up prisoner!" Sighing Ward got up from his bed, time to do all the chores prisoner had to do each day. When he had watched movies and tv Ward always found it pointless for prisoners to be doing such mundane things such as doing the laundry and serving their fellow prison mates, but now he felt differently.

Sure the chores were often mundane, and repetitive, but it was better then being stuck in a small cell all day with nothing to do. As the guards opened up the door, of course watching him the whole time should he try to escape. Ward made his way towards the laundry room, when he was stopped by a guard.

"Not, today prisoner, today you'll be going in for interrogation". Ward let out a groan, he knew this day had been coming. He was completely willing to provide intel on Hydra(he was never loyal to them, only to Garret) however he wanted to give the information he had directly to Coulson. He didn't want the information to be delivered by a second party. Who knew how much the "messenger" would twist his words and make him seem like even more of a monster?

Ward also felt that if there was one good thing he could contribute in his miserable life, it was to directly provide Coulson with as much intel as possible, so he and the rest of the team could take down Hydra, and rebuild S.H.I.L.E.D. Hydra deserved to rot in a cell just like him, and he would gladly provide any information to help bring them to justice. If he told Coulson himself he would feel that he was assisting the team, helping them. Not that it would make up for all the horrible things he had done.

It would lift some of the unbearable weight that sat on his shoulders, knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D would be able to take down Hydra with the information he provided. He knew it was selfish to hope for relief from his wrong doings, he deserved to be punished, but that small relief would help him to cope better as he spent the rest of his life in a cell. Coming from another source however and not directly from himself just wouldn't create the same feeling. The "messenger "would be the one providing the intel, the ",messenger" would be seen as the one who assited the team in taking down Hydra ,and Ward would only be indirectly involved. He would get none of the credit, for as far as his former team members knew the guards were torturing him to receive intel, and he was only providing the intel to make the torture stop, and not because he wanted help the team.

He wanted Coluson to know that he wanted to help the team.,That he was willing to provide information, that his heart wasn't completely black...

They finally arrived at the interrogation room and Ward's thoughts snapped back to reality as the walked in the door. Of course there was no Coulson, (it was highly likely he'd never see the team again). It was only some man he didn't know. The guards escorting him handcuffed him to the table and left the room, Ward silently waited for the questions and the torture to begin...

Ward was escorted back to his room battered and exhausted. He had been tortured just like he knew he would be. He would be beaten when he provided an answer that the interrogator did not particularly "like." He had given as much information as he could, Garret had not provided him with much despite the fact he was his second hand man. However the interrogator did not believe him and continued to push for more information. He would receive a beating each time he replied with "That's all I know I swear." The interrogator would spit back " I know your lying you Hydra scum! Now tell me more!." Eventually the interrogator had called off the beatings saying "thats enough for today, after all we don't want to kill him."

The guards then escorted him back to his cell. Where he collapsed on his bed. Ward had a high tolerance for pain, Garret had built him up to be that way... Showing signs of pain was a weakness in Garret's eyes, and Garret could not have weak soldiers. Still it didn't mean that Ward didn't flinch when he was struck.

It was the reason Ward did not like physical contact, because his whole life he had been physically hurt whenever someone raised a hand against him. His parents had beaten him, as did his older brother Maynard, Garret and now the interrogator. The only time he had felt a gentle touch was from Skye... She had been the first one to... No he couldn't think about her. He didn't deserve to think about her and her gentle touch, her lips against his...

Lost in his thoughts he suddenly heard "against the wall!" For a moment he was confused, he had just been out of interrogation and he knew it was no where near time for his next meal (surely they couldn't be pulling him into interrogation again?, were they that cruel that they only provided their prisoners with a few minutes rest before throwing them back in?" The guard approached and escorted him out. As if the guard had read his mind he replied "your going to see a psychologist,someone you can talk to about your so called tragic past." The guard replied. He continued on by saying...

"I for one do not think you deserve it, scum like you do not deserve relief, but someone up in the higher ranks demanded it, wouldn't even provide a name just sent a note with the demands and the name of the psychologist." "The bottom of the note was simply singed with the initials N.F.", If you ask me" the guard continued, "there's something cowardly about a man who won't provide his name, but what do I know, I'm just a lowly prison guard." Ward slowly tuned out the annoyed guard as he yammered on about hating his job... Eventually they reached a door...

The guard opened it and they stepped aside, "enjoy your visit you wretched scum!" With that he turned and slammed the door behind him. Standing in the middle of the room was a women, she turned after the door was closed and said hello Grant I'm doctor Collins...

A/N This chapter was hard for me to write, i do not like torture or physical abuse, especially on people like Ward who have received their entire life, so yeah it wasn't very fun writing most of this chapter... But on the bright side at least grant will be able to talk to someone about his tortured past... And just who is this mysterious N.F. From the note (Actually you probeley figured it out already it's pretty obvious..) anyways next chapter we will see ward talking to the psychologist, and maybe learn a bit more about that mysterious figure from chapter 2... Please read and review. i love all of ya!


	4. Let's talk

Disclaimer I do not own Agents of Shield or its characters, I wish I did though...

Chapter 4 Let's Talk...

"Would you like to sit down?" Inquired Dr. Collins. Ward just stared at her, the silence stretched on for what seemed like forever. Finally Ward asked "why are you here?" "I was asked to come here Grant" Dr. Collins replied. "By who?" Ward questioned once again. "I'm afraid that is the one question i can not answer." Replied doctor Collins. Ward pondered this for a while, wondering who on earth would pity him enough to hire a psychologist. (Everyone he knew absolutely hated him.)

He turned back to Dr. Collins, and asked " so, your here to ask me about my childhood, my life with Garret..." "If your comfortable talking about that, then yes." Replied Dr. Collins. Ward looked at her in confusion. " the guard that brought me here said we were going to talk about my past." Dr. Collins simply smiled before saying. "He is right in a way, we will be talking about your past, but it doesn't have to be toady."

"And why not?" Asked Ward, " I thought that was the point of these meetings." Dr. Collins smiled again. "It is Grant, but i want my patients to be comfortable around me, I want them to tell me about their past and troubles because they want to, and not because they feel forced to." Finished Dr. Collins. "Then what would we talk about?" Asked Ward. "Whatever, you like" replied Dr. Collins. "Sometimes that's all a person needs is someone to talk to, even if it's about something mundane like the weather."

" Has this happened before?" Asked Ward. "Yes many of my patients have come in to simply talk, they say it makes them feel better knowing they have some sort of human communication. "So" said Ward "could I ask you some questions." "By all means." She said. "Many of my patients, have found themselves more comfortable around me when they know a little bit about me and my past."

"But," she continued "why don't you sit down and make yourself comfortable." "I promise no one is going to harm you, this is a positive environment." Slowly Ward made his way over to the couch and sat down. Looking at dr. Collins she was tall, with short black hair and brown eyes. Ward looked around the room. The walls were a warm brown color and the couches a light tan. A window stood on one of the walls,and the natural light streamed in. The room had the faint smell of vanilla and lavender. The room was very comforting, and completely contrast from the harsh gray walls of the prison cell.

Ward turned his attention back to Dr. Collins. " Why did you become a psychologist." He asked. "That's a good question, Grant." She replied. "I became a Psychologist because I like to help people." "Why would you want to help someone like me?" Inquired Ward. "I'm worthless" "nobody's worthless Grant." Said Dr. Collins. " I am" he said "if you knew about half the things I'd done..."

"I'm well aware of your past actions Grant." She stated. " you read my file." He questioned. "Yes, I did,it's part of my job, I know it seems a bit cruel to read into a persons past, without their consent, but by reading about my patient's past it helps me to better understand what they are going through. "It helps me to know their troubles, so i can asses the best way to talk to them." "I guess that make sense." Said Ward. "But it still doesn't negate the fact that i have done horrible, awful things." "Everyone's made mistakes Grant, some worse then others, but still people make mistakes."

"It's like in the movie The Lion King." she continued, "you gotta put your past behind ya." Ward looked at Dr. Collins in Surprise. "Your quoting the Lion King?" "Oh!" Dr. Collins said as she smiled. "Forgive me, I use to be a child Psychologist, so I'm use to referencing Disney movies and other cartoons. "You were a Child psychologist?" Ward asked. "I was" she replied. "I loved helping Children so much I decided to help adults as well." The two continued to talk on. Most of the questions focused on , which she assured Ward again and again was perfectly fine as she wanted him to be comfortable in her presence. Finally she looked up at the clock. "Well the session is over." The door opened as two guard stepped in, ready to escort Ward back to his cell. "It was nice meeting you Grant." Dr. Collins said as she stood up. "I look forward to talking to you again." With that the guards came and took Ward away, back to his cell. Sitting on his bed Ward thought perhaps today wasn't so bad...

A/N So Ward is finally talking to a psychologist. yay! (He really needs one after all he has been through.) anyways he will eventually talk to dr. collins about his past, i just wanted for Ward to feel comfortable around the new psychologist. (As we all know his people skills are "a little poop with knifes sticking out of it." Lolz that line gets me every time. And while on the subject of dr. collins, she is loosely based on the psychologist from the episode called "Helga on the couch parts one and two." From the cartoon Hey Arnold ! (Seriously, that show was amazing, I don't know why they pulled it off the air.) and The lion king is one of my favorite movies, so thats the reason for the quote. Anyways please read and review.. reviews make me happy, and let me know how i can better improve my stories. So bye for now!

Hugs and kisses I loves you all.


	5. Another night, another victim

Disclaimer I do not own agents of shield, or its characters if I did ward wouldn't be Hydra.

Chapter 5 another night, another victim...

A/N As always read and review... ;)

Lilly loved life. Of course life hadn't always been so easy. She'd had a normal upbringing her parents were kind and loving. However kindness did not mean riches. Lilly had come from a poor family, while everyone else got gameboys for christmas, Lilly usually got a handmade doll.(not that she minded anyway, after all homemade things have a lot more value.) still like any young girl, lilly dreamed of wanting more. Most days she daydreamed. More often then not her dreams would be about flying,

She would dream of soaring up to the beautiful blue sky, she would dream of touching the fluffy white clouds. She would dream of catching the different wind drifts, she would dream of flying with the birds. She would always dream of these things. She wanted to fly but she knew she could only dream it. That was until one day when everything changed...

She was a bit older around sixteen, she was admiring a flock of geese flying across the horizon at sunset. She closed her eyes thinking about how much she wanted to join those geese, and the next thing she knew she was in the air hovering. She thought surely it must be a dream, but it felt so _real. _Cautiously she tried moving, her body responded, thrilled Lilly took off in the direction of the geese. She was flying, actually flying! This had to be real, no dream ever felt like this. She flew and did loops and all manner of other tricks and she was happy...

Lilly had later learned that her parents also had "abilities." Her mom could run very fast and her father could move objects with his mind. They had refrained from telling her because they wanted to see if she too had any "ablities." The event brought the family closer and they began to spend more time together...

Lilly was now older, old enough to live on her own at least. It was night time, she was flying of course. Flying at night was one of her favorite times to fly, she had the beautiful stars above her, and the quiet twinkling lights of the city below her. The night wind was cool and refreshing ... She soared over the park, and decided to stop for a rest, looking around to make sure there was no one who would see her she gently glided down and sat on a park bench.

She reminisced in the night. She could her the crickets and frogs singing their nightly song and could feel the soft breeze ruffle her hair she was in a blissful state...

Unfortunately that bliss did not last long, she soon got the feeling she was being watched. She whipped her head around to look behind her, but saw nothing. She turned back around and tried to concentrate on the beauty of the night... She heard the rustling of bushes and turned around again...

A hooded figure stepped out of the shadows and slowly advanced towards her. She knew she should take off into the sky where this mysterious being would not reach her, but she was frozen in fear. The figure approached and raised the hand. Lilly instantly felt her throat tighten. She began chocking she grasped at her throat as if to try and pull at an invisible vise. All the while the figure continued to approach her. Finally the hooded figure arrived at the bench. The figure stretched out a hand and placed it on Lilly's shoulder. She felt intense pain, the worst she felt in her life. She felt as if her life was being drained from her...

She struggled against the lack of air and the pain. Slowly the struggles became weaker and weaker until they stopped all together. The figure smiled to themselves as they looked at their fallen victim. Picking up the body the figure carried it to a ditch where they, created another fireball in their had and set the body ablaze... Not even dental records would be able to identify it now... Turning the figure took a deep breath and closed their eyes. With little effort they rose up i the air and took off into the starry night...

A/N i figured we would take a little break from ward(don't worry we will come back, to him we will always come back to him...) so heres another chapter about the mysterious hooded figure, clearly they do not mess around... Anyways i have something to ask of you i am having a a writers block and can not think of a good name for our new villain(i hope it's obvious the character is a villain they have killed two innocent people already)) so if you'll help me that would be great, and provide a way for me to interact with and let my readers be a part of the story. Keep in mind we do not know the gender of the hooded figure(don't worry all will be revealed in good time.) yet so submit ideas for both or names that would work for either...and i will pick my favorite one and give credit to the person who created it(so if your a visitor without an account let me know what name you'd like to known by,) anyways i apologize for the long note i know they are super boring to read. So i will say goodbye. Hugs and kisses! I loves all of you! And look forward to your ideas!


	6. What are you prepared to do?

Chapter 6 What are you prepared to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own the MARVELous agents of shield, or it's characters...

Throughout the following days Ward continued to be asked for intel about Hydra, he gave information where he could,and tried to reason with the guards when he truly did not know any more information,(it didn't matter though, he was still he provide intel or not.) he also continued to meet with Dr. Collins. Much like his first session with her the first couple of sessions involved simply talking, or asking about her life.

One day however Dr. collins said."you can ask me more questions Grant, but for every two questions you ask me, you must allow me to ask you one question." Ward thought about that for a while and decided it was a fair trade off. That was the beggining of when the sessions started to become less about Dr. Collins, and more about Ward and his troubled past.

He told her about his older brother Maynard, and how cruel he was to him along with his other siblings. He told her about his unloving parents who didn't even lift a finger to help their younger children as they where tormented by their older brother. (His parents where abusive at times too." as a kid Ward had always thought that was where his brother had gotten it from. Maynard had been the first born child in the Ward family, and so his father was extremely proud of his first son as most fathers are.

Maynard's father had taught him to never let anyone have power over him, to show everyone he was in charge,and that's just what Maynard did, he established his dominance over his younger siblings, and if someone was to question that, he would beat them up or worse make them beat up each other.

Ward also told Dr. Collins about his younger brother and the well incident. How Maynard would not allow him to save his younger brother despite his desperate cries for help. Maynard threatened to throw him in if he tried to help his younger brother. ward of course was Scared and so he obeyed his brothers demands.

ward told her about how he had tried to burn down his house, while his brother was inside(though he didn't Know it at the time.)

He turned to Dr. Collins and said "you must think i'm horrible, for doing that." "Not at all Grant," she replied. Ward looked at her in confusion. "I feel sorry for you, no one should have to live in an abusive family." She said as looked at Ward. "I don't deserve your sorrows, I don't deserve any ones sorrows." Ward replied. "I am not saying it makes up for the things you have done," she said. "But anyone who grows up in that kind of environment, deserves a bit of pity." She looked up at the clock "Well that's it for today, your making very good progress Grant." With that Ward was escorted back to his cell...

The next time he went in for his session, Dr. Collins was not there, however someone else was there, someone Ward recognized, but had never met in person...

"Director Fury?" He questioned as the door closed behind him. "Agent Fury if you please, Ward." He said if he turned around. "Now if you'll have a seat." He said indicating a chair. "Where is Dr. Collins?" Ward asked. "Her services are not needed for the time being." Fury said. "I am here to make you an offer." "And what offer is that?" Asked Ward. "An opportunity." Fury replied.

"For what?" Asked Ward. Nick Fury leaned in and whispered "an opportunity to work with your old S.H.I.E.L.D team." He said leaning back in his chair. "Why would you offer me that, I don't deserve a second chance, not after what i did to them.." Ward said. "Perhaps not." Stated Fury "however desperate times, call for desperate measures." fury said. "Also despite your former _alliances_, your skills are still a valuable asset, no one could deny that." Fury finished. "What would I do?" Questioned Ward. "Whatever the new Director sees fit."Fury calmly replied. "New director?" Said Ward. "Who is the new..." "That information is classified." Returned Fury. "So ward, do you accept my offer.?" Ward pondered the question for a while and realized he would do anything to try and right the wrongs he had done to his team. He did not expect forgiveness, or believe he deserved it, but if he could directly help them that would be enough...

"I would like to accept your offer." Said Ward. "Good." Said Fury. "But it is not a guaranteed spot, the new director must approve and make the final decision." "I will tell them,, my thoughts however, they usually listen to me." Fury said as he smiled. as the guard came in to escort Ward away he asked "Sir, how do you know this is a good idea?" "I don't" he replied, "but the psychologist idea, also had it's doubts, and look where it's landed you..." Fury simply smiled as they escorted Ward out the door.

AN. Yay another Ward chapter, also an appearance by none other then fury himself! The chapter title is a quote from the big man in avengers(yeah, yeah i don't own it.) Sorry about not uploading sooner, but I had family visiting, so i was spending time with them. Anyways please read and review. Until next time... Hugs and kisses I loves you all!


	7. You are growing stronger

Disclaimer, I do not own a.o.s or it's characters,yada, yada, yada...

Chapter 7

Your getting stronger...

The hooded figure stood, in the darkened forest, looking up at the giant trees. They heard the sound of footsteps behind them. "Took you long enough." The hooded figure said. "I had some... Previous engagements, " replied the newcomer. "Engagements more important the me?..., Victor?" The hooded figure inquired. "Look" replied Victor, "I was doing research, for you, looking into a whisper of a rumor..."

"And what Rumor is that?" The hooded figure asked. "That the _fridge _has been infiltrated," Victor said with a smile. "The _fridge?" _Asked the hooded figure."the one run by S.h.i.e.l.d, where all those prisoners are kept, some of those prisoners with "ablities?" "That would be the one." Replied Victor. "How?" The figure inquired "the place isn't exactly easy to take down..." " that's the other thing your going to love," said Victor "turns out that terrorist group that Captain America fought back in the day, are still around."

"Hydra still exists?" Questioned the hooded figure. "

They have been hiding with in shield, for centuries and they only recently came out of the shadows..." "

So Hydra broke into the _fridge _and set all the prisoners free?" "

"Yes" replied Victor, "they also raided the place for weapons, It completely fell."

"that would mean there are a bunch of psycho's running around free, and some with "abilities?" "The hooded figure asked. " that is what i'm saying, it's practically an all you can eat buffet for your pleasure..." The hooded figure smiled, just think of how powerful I will become, draining just one of those people of their "abilities" let alone all of them..." "You have already gained more power since the last time I saw you.." Replied Victor.

"You drain these psychos' and you'll be a force to be reckoned with..." Victor said staring at the hooded figure. "Yes, I certainly will be." The figure replied. "Oh and there's one more thing," said Victor. ." There is this ragtag team of Shield agents, trying to take down what's left of Hydra." "And I think you will be particularly interested in one of it's members..." "And why would a be interested in some useless agent of shield..." The figure inquired. "Because, this particular agent has the "ability" You have been searching for your whole life," Victor heard the figure gasp. "Victor,"the figure said "pack your bags, we are going on a long road trip, and we will be brining back a few souvenirs...

AN another chapter about our villain/ villainess (still haven't reveled their gender, don't worry i will eventually,) so basically the villain/villainess "ability" is draining the life, strength and "ablities" out of people and the gaining those things for themselves, if that wasn't clear already. (Kind of like Sylar from heroes, but without the whole head slicing thing...") please read and review as well as favorite and follow. (Still can't believe how many followers, favorites and reviews I have you guys are great!) so until next time ... hugs and kisses I loves you all!


	8. Do you deserve a second chance?

Disclaimer I don't own a.o.s or its characters...

Chapter 8 "do you deserve a second chance?"

ward sat in the middle pf his cot. He was extremely nervous, which was extremely rare for the specialist. Today was the day he was meeting the new director of S.h.i.e.l.d. Today was the day, if he got he approval of this new director he would be placed back on the team... Though he doubted he would be allowed anywhere near them, he would just be thrown into another cell and consulted when the director needed him.

He tried not to tremble as the guards escorted him to the now familiar room. The guard for once remained silent, not taunting him or calling him a worthless piece of scum. Finally they reached the door. They opened it, but they did not enter. They simply stood to the side. As if he had read his mind one of the guards said "we don't have clearance to meet the the director, it's a need to know basis." Slowly with the guards eyes on him the whole time he entered in to the room. Of all the people Ward was expecting he certainly did not expect the figure standing in front of him. "Coluson..." He breathed out in an almost inaudible whisper. His knees have out and he sank to the floor. He hadn't expected to come across one of his old teammates so soon especially not his former leader...

"I see that they fixed your larynx well.." commented Coluson. "I was going to let you go a little longer without your voice, but Fury instead it be healed right away so you could provide intel." Ward looked up at Coluson, "it's alright, you can speak ward..." Coulson said. "Your the new director?" Ward questioned in a soft voice. "Yes" replied Coluson. "But, why? and how?" Ward asked. "That is classified information and not why i am here Ward." Coluson stated. "I'm here to offer you a very small chance to help me and the rest of the team that you betrayed." The word "betrayed" struck Ward like a knife, it was true he had betrayed the team, but it still hurt whenever someone mentioned it. Silence filled the room for a few moments, before Coluson said "do you believe you deserve a second chance?" Ward looked directly into his former team leaders eyes. "No, sir, I deserve to rot in this jail cell, i even deserve a bullet to the brain." Coluson looked at him in silence for a few minutes.

"Looks looks you passed the first test." Coluson said. Ward remained where he was. "Tomorrow, someone will arrive to pick you up." Coulson continued. "You will the be transported via van to the _playground._" "Once there you will be escorted to a holding cell, equipped with cameras and microphones to monitor you 24/7." Coluson paused for a minute to let Ward take in all the information. "You will remain silent and speak to no one, during this transition." "You will remain in the cell, unless otherwise authorized by myself and myself alone." "If you are needed, you listen to and obey my every order and demand." "Any disobedience or failure to follow my commands will result in punishment."

Coluson crouched down, brining himself to Ward's level. "Just, because you are with us dose not mean you are a member of the team, you are a consultant and nothing more." "Nor dose this mean I or any of the rest of the team forgive you, it is highly likely we will never forgive you." "I wouldn't expect you to." Replied Ward. "Good, as long as you know that and keep your self in check we won't have a problem." "And Ward, if I get even the smallest hint you ate going to betray the team again, I will put the bullet in you myself..." He began walking towards the door. He reached it just as ward asked. "Sir, why even give me the chance, why not just end it now." Coluson turned around his features softened as did his voice. "Because I believe you can save a person, If you get to them early enough." With that he turned around and left closing the door behind him...

AN Ward is finally going back to the team! So i realized i forgot to talk about ward's fractured larynx, it was originally going to put it in chapter one, but i forgot so here it is seven chapters later... Anyway I hope that i wrote Coulson well and he didn't seem to OOC. Please read and review like always (I'm still amazed by all the follows, faves and reviews I have.) but more is always good... It helps to motivate me to write more... Until next time Hugs and kisses, I loves you all!


	9. From one cell, to another

Disclaimer I do not own anything..

AN Hello again everyone, i finally posted another chapter yay! By the way Brett Dalton won the teen choice award for best male breakout star in a tv show! Yay! So go and spread the word! Anyways thanks to all who have already favorited, followed and reviewed. please continue to read and review as feed back makes me happier then rocket raccoon with a weapon...(just saw that movie it is awesome, you should totally go check it out if you haven't already :) ) as always I loves you all... Please enjoy...

Chapter 9

The guards arrived early the next day. They roughly shoved a bag over Ward's head, and moved him along the empty corridor. He could hear the shouts of the other prisoners, some mocking others , pleading. He could hear the footfalls of himself and the two guards on the hard tile floor. "You are lucky boy..." One of the guards hissed. "If it were up to me you'd be pushing up daisies." Ward heard the opening of a door and light filter in through the bag, the sound of the tile floor changed to that of pavement. He felt himself hoisted up and roughly shoved into a van. The doors of the van slammed shut and the engine roared to life...

The trip didn't seem to long, despite not knowing where he was going. The van eventually stuttered to a stop. The doors opened once more and Ward was roughly shoved out. He was then escorted, soon he heard the opening of a door and the sound of tiles under his feet. He assumed this was the place that Coluson had called the playground. The guard soon entered another room where he was shoved into. The bag was finally pulled off his head. He was in a cell once, more this one was much bigger then his previous cell, and in the middle stood Coluson. He turned around when ward entered the room. "Welcome Ward." He simply stated. "Do you remember what I told you the other day?" Coluson said with his arms crossed as he stared at his former agent turned traitor. "I am to stay on my cell, which will be monitored 24/7, " said Ward. "Good."replied Coluson. "What else"

"If you have need of me, i am to do and say exactly as I am told, any disobedience will earn me punishment." finished Ward. "Very good." Said Coluson. "I'll send someone down with lunch in an hour." With that Coluson turned and left. The thought of lunch made Ward sick to his stomach, he didn't know if he was ready to face ant of his former teammates especially not _her. _It wasn't that he didn't _want _to see them(he really wanted to see them, to know they were okay, especially poor Fitz.) it was because he didn't think he could face them after all the pain and sorrow he caused them. (He had barley been able to face coluson the other day.) he dreaded the passing of the next hour...

Finally the hour had passed, and Ward could hear footsteps outside his cell. He began to tremble as he heard the door unlock and swing open... Ward let out a very small and quiet sigh of relief, the person with the tray was agent Trip. Of all the members on the team Trip was the one who had been the least effected by Ward's betrayal, seeing as he hadn't been with the team as long. Trip set the tray of food down on the table. He then looked at Ward. "This doesn't mean I trust you," he said. "I was just the only one willing to be the messenger boy." There was no spite in Trip's voice, like Ward had expected. Trip just remained cool and calm. Ward remembered that Trip had also trained with Garret, his calm demeanor in stressful situations had earned him what little praise Garret could offer. Trip walked to the door "enjoy your lunch, Ward." Trip said before he left. Again there was no spite in the man's voice as he left the room closing the door behind him.

ward moved over to the table where the tray had been set. It was a sandwich and a glass of water. He tried to eat, but only managed a few bites, he was still sick to his stomach. Though he didn't think Trip had intended it, his words hurt... "_I was the only one willing to be the messenger boy..."_ That meant that none of his former teammates hadn't even wanted to _see_ him. (He knew they wouldn't want to see him but it still hurt.) perhaps it was better this way, after all hadn't he been dreading any of his other teammates coming to deliver his lunch? What if it had been May... Or Simmons... Or ... Or ...Skye. How would he have reacted? Would he have been able to hold, himself together? Or would he have broken down and proven that he was weak, just like Skye said he was back at Cybertek? Skye... His thoughts began to drift back to her as they often did, when he sat alone in his cell... Of her smile, ...her laughter, ...her hair blowing in the wind... No, he had to stop thinking about her, he didn't deserve to think about her, she was so _good_, so _pure... _And he was a monster. Settling on to his bed he drifted off to sleep where he knew the nightmares would begin once more...


	10. Finally free

Disclaimer: you should know by now, what i do not own...

AN wow! Ten chapters already!, i am sorry about the delay i was at my grandmas house and she has terrible wifi, so yeah as always please read and review, and thanks to all who have faved,followed reviewed and read!

Chapter 10

Finally free...

Tim was free. He was finally free. He had been trapped in the _fridge _for so long. The agency known as S.h.i.e.l.d had put hume there. He had always hopes for freedom, but knew it was very likely he would never get it... Then a wonderful glorious thing had happened... From what tim could gather the organization known as hydra had infiltrated shield, and had then procedde to take over and release all those trapped in the _fridge... _and some stuff had happened after that hydra lost some big runners. But what did tim care? He wasn't loyal to hydra, he didn't even know they still existed, all that mattered was that he was free once more...

He was free to get back to what he loved the most scaring people with his "ability" he didn't know why shield had locked him up , he didn't see any harm in his "ability."Shield however felt differently, oh well once a freak, always a freak. His thoughts turned to to the young women walking down the street, he was obscured from her view, what a perfect opportunity, he thought. With a simple flick of the wrist a patch of ice appeared in a few feet in front of the girl, she was looking down at her phone so she did not notice... She slipped and fell down landing hard on her tail bone she dropped her phone and let out a groan of pain... She stood up, rubbing her back side. She started making her way towards the dropped phone...

Tim knew this was his chance to attack, with another flick of the wrist it began to snow. He moved his hand in a circular motion, the snow began to spin faster and faster until it was a blizzard... He could hear the women's confused cries. He slowly approached. She had her back to him, but upon hearing his boot steps she spun around "what's going on!?" She questioned. Tim didn't answer, he simply continued to move forward. "Please" she begged. "Don't hurt me..." Tim smiled at the women. "Now what fun would that be?" He was within inches of her. The women's eyes grew wide and she turned to run... Only she couldn't it was like she was frozen, or rather or feet were frozen...

She looked down to see her feet incased in ice..., no this had to be a dream this was impossible... Tim just kept smiling as the ice started to slowly creep up the women's legs. She looked at him with pleading eyes, "please help me"she begged. "But the fun's just getting started..." Replied tim. The ice had reached her knees, it was beginning to move faster, "please, stop"she said tears beginning to form. Tim simply stared at her. The ice had completely covered her legs and was continuing upward. "My family..." she said. "They will miss me.." "Not my concern sweetheart..." Tim said as the ice reached her waist, the women was crying now. "Please i will do anything, give you anything, just let me go.." "No can do sweetheart," said tim without remorse, the ice had reached her ribs,... Her shoulders, it began going up her neck... "Please..." She said desperation in her voice. Tim simply smiled. She continued to sob and beg until the ice had completely consumed her. Then there was silence. Tim flicked his hand and the blizzard stopped it was just him and the frozen women who looked like a statue. He rose his had up and brought it down the "ice women" shattered in to a million pieces. Tim stopped for a moment to admire his work.

"Not bad" he heard a voice. He looked around frantically. Had someone seen what he had done? He looked up and saw a figure standing on a low branch of a tree. They jumped down, the figured was wearing a cloak, with the hood pulled up. The hooded figure slowly began to approach. "Stay back" said tim i am warning you... "The figure whose face was shadowed by the hood apart from the mouth smiled and continued walking forward.. Tim raised his hand to create a snow storm once more... bit nothing happened, he began to panic, he tried again to no avail... The hooded figure continued to approach. They reached out their hand and placed it on tim's shoulder, excruciating pain filled tim's body and he screamed. "What are you?" He said through shaky breaths the hooded figure did not reply. Tim continued to scream, the screams started to get softer and softer until they stopped all together... The figure let the body fall to the ground and stood up. Then using their new found ability froze the body and the shattered it into a million pieces, like they had seen the hunter turned hunted do a few minutes before... They turned and took off into the sky. They were definitely getting stronger...


	11. A new, but familiar visitor

Disclimer I do not own stuff

AN and i am back, sorry if it has been awhile, so anyways i will be going back to college on tuesday(the 26th)so i might not be able to update as much, but i will try to continue updating. As always please continue to read and review, and remember stay awesome!

Chapter 11

It had been an entire week since Ward had come back to the team, and nothing much had happened. It was always the same routine every day. Ward would stay in his cell and someone(usually Trip but occasionally Coluson) would bring him his meals. It wasn't much different from his time in prison. While he had been here, the rest of the team had not visited him yet. He didn't think they would. He was completely isolated and alone. Of course isolation wasn't new to Ward, he had been abandoned by Garret in the woods for six months, and he was use to working alone before he had met the team...

What bothered Ward was the silence, at least while he was in prison he could here the other prisoners and the guards talking, but here in his cell at the playground, it was completely silent. The cell he had been placed in was far away from where the rest of the team worked, in fact it was faraway from everything. The silence proved hard to deal with. He had no idea what was going on, no voices, no shuffling of feet, no beeping machines not even the sound of a clock. Ward would often wonder if he was even in the place Coluson had called the playground, it often felt like he was in a completely different place then then the team. Perhaps Coulson had placed him somewhere completely different for fear of how the team would react knowing he was in the same building as them. His answer came the following day...

It was morning, time for Ward to eat breakfast, but today instead of it being Trip or Coulson who brought the food it was... May. The last time Ward had seen May was when he had fought her, leading to his foot being nailed to the floor and his larynx being fractured. To say that he was happy to see her would be a lie it filled him with dread as well as sadness and remorse. However a small part of him was relieved to finally see another member of the team. She set the tray down. For a long time neither of them said anything, May remaining just as stoic as Ward remembered her.

Finally she broke the silence. "Still sore from our little fight Ward?" For a moment ward thought about not answering her, but decoded better of it. "My foot still hurts from time to time and i still have some bruises that are healing." He said and he could have sworn he saw a small smile dance across May's usually stern face. Silence filled the room once more. May broke the silence again. "Coulson seems to think, you would be useful to the team." She crossed her arms as she said this. "And what do you think?" Asked Ward. "I think you deserve to rot in a cell, and never see the light of day." She paused for a moment to let the words sink in. "But, i respect Coulson and his decisions, so as much as i disagree with this _arrangement, _I am just going to have to deal with it." Her words had surprised Ward, not the words of hatred he had expected those, but the last time he remembered that May and Coluson weren't exactly on good terms with each other. He supposed something must have happened to rekindle there trust in one another. May spoke once more "don't think that this means, you will eventually come back and be a part of the team, your as crazy as Garret of you believe that." Ward flinched at the mention of his former S.O.

"I wasn't expecting to be let back on the..." "Good" said May cutting him off. "Nor dose this mean i trust, you, if you even think about betraying the team again, or hurting any of them, what I did to you in the warehouse will look like child's play." She said as she glared at him. "I neither expect nor deserve your trust agent May." Ward said as he looked at the ground. May then turned to leave, but before she left she punched Ward hard on the shoulder. "That's for hurting my team." With that she left the room slamming the door behind her, and Ward was left alone to eat his now cold breakfast...

AN so kind of a short chapter, i know, i am sorry but i am suffering from writers block(so if you have any suggestions, that would be lovely!) anyways i hope may did not seem to occ she and coulson are the hardest for me to write, so please read and review, reviews give me encouragement and help me improve my stories, i do not have a lot of reviews right now(thanks to all those who have) so please consider leaving me a review, i love reading your feed back! So until the next time hugs and kisses I love you all!


	12. The unexpected visitor

Disclaimer I do not own m.a.o.s

AN. Sorry for the delay, iv'e been dealing with college, so yeah, anyways big thanks to Biichi-gi and serenity shadowstar for the reviews, as well as any one else who have followed favorited and reviewed...

Chapter 12

May, started to come more often after that first visit. She didn't come as often as Trip or Coulson, but she would come. She would bring his meals, when she came she would often punch or hit him, she didn't do it every time, but she did it more often then not.

One day Ward got a _very _unexpected visitor, it wasn't Trip, Coluson or May ,but it was Simmons. Sweet little Jemma Simmons. She looked different then Ward remembered. Dark circles were under her eyes, evidence that she had 't been getting a lot of sleep lately. There was also a profound sadness around her that seemed to permeate the air. She held her arms crossed against her chest, her hair was disheveled, not in it's usual ponytail. She kept her head down as she entered the cell. She sat down, and when she looked up, Ward saw fear in her eyes, fear that could only be attributed to him.

"Hello, Ward," she said in a very quiet voice. Silence filled the room.

"Hello, simm... I mean agent Simmons" replied Ward. Silence once again filled the room. He heard Simmons begin to snuffle, he wanted to ask her of she was alright, but he knew it wasn't his place. There was also another question he was desperate to ask, one that had plagued his mind, ever since his arrest...

As if she could read his mind she replied "f-fitz...is a-alive, but he's in a coma, I-i don't know if he will recover"

ward could feel tears at the corner of his eyes, so fitz was still in crtical condition? And it was all because of him. He had dropped Fitzsimmons into the ocean, and Fitz had risked his life to save Simmons. Fitz was a lot braver then Ward, and completely selfless, he was much better then Ward, Fitz... Was a good man.

"Oh jemma, I'm so ..." Ward started

"Save it!" Simmons cut him off, a sudden hostility in her voice that ward had never heard before from the usually sweet biochemist. "I didn't come here for your apologies, what you did to me, to... Fitz, I... I don't think i will ever be able to... She began to cry once more

"I don't expect your forgivness" said Ward, but he didn't even know is she heard him as sobs wracked her body, after a while she seemed to compose herself, silence filled the room before in a shaky voice she said

"He believed in you until the very end, even when the rest of us had all lost hope and accepted the truth, he still... " once again tears began to slide down her face.

Ward felt horrible, watching the usually optimistic scientist so sad and ruined, once again because of him, he had caused the little team to fall apart. She stood once again wrapping her arms around herself. She made her way to the door.

"It was supposed to float" ward chocked out.

"I know" said Simmons so quietly he almost missed it. Then she continued out the door. Ward fell on to his bed, trying to hold back the tears...

A little while later Trip came with his lunch, he quietly set it down. Ward remained quiet.

"Brought you a book" said Trip. Ward looked over to see Trip holding a book.

"Why would you bring me a book?" Asked Ward.

"You need something to do." Trip replied.

Ward took the book out of Trip's hand. It was called "The once and future king"

"Thank you, agent Trip" said Ward.

"Oh, he dose have manners!" Said Trip with a smile. He got up to leave, "oh, and if you even think about, betraying the team again, once Coluson has need of you, I'll kindly make sure your next on death row..." With that he left Ward alone with his book.

AN poor Simmons and Fitz! Anyways the book is a reference to x-men, also trip threatened to kill ward if he betrays the team as did May and Coluson,(in earlier chapters) "evidently there will be a line..." (Yep stole that from Thor the dark world, you gotta love Loki!)as always please read and review, and until next time Hugs and Kisses I loves you all!


	13. I don't hate you

Disclaimer i do not own m.a.o.s,

AN yay i'm back with another chapter! As always please read and review!

Chapter 13

It had been a few day since Simmons visit. She never came back, he continued to be visited by Coluson, Trip and on occasion May. The only ones who hadn't visited him were Fitz, who he presumed was still in a coma and of course _she _had not visited him yet. He didn't expect her to. Still he hoped everyday that she would come. Even if it was for the last time, seeing _her _one last time would be enough... She came a few days later...

He could hear her soft footsteps echoing down the hallway, the typing of the keys on the lock pad. The door finally swung open... She was different then the last time he saw her, her hair was shorter and she had bangs. The light in her eyes had seemed to have dimmed and been replaced with a fierceness(one that reminded ward of may, he wondered if may had taken over her training) She glared at him her arms crossed. She paced back and forth, before sitting down...

"Skye"... Ward finally managed to croak out.

"Ward" she said, her voice giving nothing away. Silence filled the room. Finally after what seemed like eternity she spoke.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" He replied.

" you know what." She said with anger in her voice, "don't act like you don't"

He sighed "i had my reasons at the time..."

"Oh don't give me that excuse!" She said her voice rising in anger and volume.

"Garret pulled me out of a bad situation, i felt like i owed him my life." He replied.

"So you weren't lying about your family life, thats just great," she said with bitterness in her tone, "one truth among thousands of lies" silence once again filled the room.

"I saw him as a father- figure," ward continued. "It wasn't until to late that I realized he was only in it for himself."

"Oh, and what gave you that idea when he had mike attack you and almost kill you?" She said

"Or maybe it was when he went insane with power?"

Ward flinched at her words. "I think I realized it before then, I just refused to accept it..."

"And why was that?" She questioned.

"Because i believed in him, had faith that he really did care about me as more then one of his trainees, that he viewed me as a son.." Ward said. "I put my faith in the wrong man."

"Dang right you did." Skye said.

"Skye, I'm..."

"Don't" she cut him off "just don't " "do you have any idea what you have done to the team?!"

Ward remained silent waiting for her to continue

"Fitz, is in a coma, one he might not come out of and even if he dose he won't be the same." "Simmions is a complete wreck she hardly ever leaves fitz side, she eats little and sleeps even less." "Iv'e lost count of how many times shes had an emotional break down." "May's become recluse again, Coulson hardly trusts anyone." "And i had my heart broken..."

"Skye, " he started "i never meant to hur.."

"To hurt me," she said "but you did, you hurt me" he could see tears forming at the corners of her eyes as silence filled the room.

"Did they torture you?" She asked as she turned her back to him.

Her question caught him off guard. He hadn't expected it. "Yes" he replied. "They did, but nothing compares to the torture of knowing that the team hates me... That you hate me, and that's something i will have to live with the rest of my life..."

"I don't hate you" she said.

"What?" He replied.

"I feel betrayed, angry, sad,heartbroken, and I don't think i will be able to forgive you for what you have done..."

"But, i don't hate you, i don't think i could ever hate you..."

And with that she left slamming the door shut behind her, leaving a very confused ward sitting on the bed...

AN So this chapter was hard for me to write, yeah, do not worry my fellow skyeward shippers my heart lies with skyeward, but Skye will be angry with ward before she can start to forgive him, just like you gotta pull a splinter out, before you can expect to start feeling relief(cheesy metaphor i know , but what eves..." Anyways i think i'm gonna stop with all the ward bashing, and start his path to redemption pretty soon... Also if you have a name suggestion for the villian/villianess please let me know i'm going to be reveling their identity soon... (if not i have a back up one so don't worry) as always please read and review and until next time, Hugs and Kisses I loves you all!


	14. That's what people used to call me

Disclaimer you should know by now,

AN yay we are so close to the premiere! I am so exited! This story will most likely not be finished by the start of season 2, not sure if it will follow the shows cannon or not(i'm sure it's already different enough from what they have planned) we will just have to wait and see where they take us this season till then enjoy...

Chapter 14

Night had fallen and the hooded figure stood outside the darkened house,unlike previous victims the hooded figure knew exactly who lived here. The hooded figure smiled, years of waiting for this exact moment had finally come. Slowly and gracefully they approached the front door. The figure stood for a moment on the porch before reaching a hand out to knock...

A few minutes later the door was answered by a pretty, young women. The hooded figure smiled and said

"Hello emily!"

The women's eyes widened in shock and terror.

"No! Not you! Any one but you!" She turned and ran up the stairs, the hooded figure close behind her,

"You can't run emily!" "There's no escaping me this time!"

The figure heard emily run to a room and slam the door shut, the turning of a lock was heard. The figure simply smiled once more with a flick of the hand the door came flying off it's hinges and flew into the hallway. Emily screamed as she huddled in the corner.

"Stay away from me!" Emily shouted as she raised her hand and lightning shot out from her fingertips.

The hooded figure had expected this and merely stepped to the side, approaching emily slowly.

"You knew this day would come emily, it was inevitable!"

Emily began to cry "please don't ... Please Veronica, don't do this..."

The hooded figure paused for a moment it had been a while since she had heard her name.

"Yes, that's what people use to call me Veronica, Veronica Bishop"

"Veronica, " said emily "i beg you don't do this, we're sisters..."

Veronica smiled. "All the more reason to do it, my beloved sister..." She reached her hand out and placed it on Emily's shoulder, emily's screams filled the house, it was awhile before it grew completely silent. Veronica had forgotten how strong her sister was...

Standing up she looked at the body of her sister silent and still, she gave a quick nod of the head and then turned around. She walked out into the cool night air... She sent a bolt of electricity towards a phone pole, the box at the top exploded and the wires frazzled and the towns lights went out as Veronica slowly walked away...

AN so yeah very short chapter, but at least i finally revealed the name of the villainess, which by the way the credit for the name goes to NikiD3195, who was the only one to make a suggestion. So thanks for that... Anyways as always please read and review(i would love to hear what you think about the "bad guy" being a female.) and until next time Hugs and kisses, I loves you all!


	15. No more tears

Disclaimer i do not own M.a.o.s

AN just thought i would post a chapter before the premiere!(i'm so exited.) anyways the story will most likely be different from the season, we will,just have to wait and see... Also big shout out to Biichi-gi who has been an awesome supporter and reviewer of this story! This chapter is based on a suggestion from serenity shadowstar, as always please read and review...

Chapter 15

Skye had barley made it out the door and down the hallway, before sliding down against the wall and putting her her head against her knees. The hacker began to shake with sobs. She had told herself months ago, that she would no longer shed any tears for grant ward. He didn't deserve it, she couldn't let him win. Walking into that room,she had thought she would be able to control herself, that she would finally be able to find closure, but as soon as she had stepped in that door... All of her emotions and memories had come rushing back, causing her to relive the heartbreak that she had suffered. It wasn't only the memories and raw emotions that had effected her, _his _appearance and demeanor had caught her off guard to...

He had a beard now, and he was skinner it was obvious he had not been eating well, signs of physical abuse were present too(she supposed they were from his days in prison,when the guards had asked him for intel on hydra) his eyes were full of sorrow and desperation. He looked like a lost little boy. And so she responded in the only way she knew would keep her from crying, she certainly was not going to cry in front of him, so she lashed out in anger in order to suppress all of her other emotions that threatened to spill over. She ranted, letting him know exactly all the pain he had put the team through, all the pain he had put her through... He had been so hurt by her harsh words and in a way that made her feel satisfied(but deep down, some selfish part of her had felt bad about it, felt bad that she was making him suffer even more.) she had almost made it, and then he had made the comment about her hating him...

After all he had done she should hate him, it would be so easy to tell him that he was right that she hated every fiber of his being, but she just couldn't do it, because what she had said was true she did not hate hime at least not entirely. Oh she was mad at him mad beyond belief, she had lost her trust in him a long time ago, and forgiving him? Well that was just out of the question. But no matter how hard she tried she could not bring her self to hate him, she wanted to say she did not know why, but she would be lying to herself, she knew it was because that that deep deep down she still had hope, still had hope that at least some of it was real, deep deep down she still had hope that he was or at least could be a good man... And a small selfish part of her, however small that part might be still loved him, thought she would deny it if any one ever asked her, she even denied it to herself...

She heard footsteps coming down the hall, she didn't bother to look up, the footsteps paused when they reached her and she heard a tray set on the ground, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright? Baby girl?"

She looked up to see Trip who was bringing down lunch. There was concern in his voice. Trip was often the person Skye would go to, when she was having a hard time, her usual go-to Simmons hardly ever left Fitz's side, and she had her own emotions to deal with, May had once again become recluse, and the only time they interacted was during training sessions, Coulson had been busy lately with trying to reorganize shield as the new deputy director, that had left her with trip, who she had quickly come to befriend, he always provided a listening ear and gave her comfort...

She looked at him and said "i will be, eventually."

"Why don't you go get some rest, you could use some alone time," he replied with a small smile.

"I will, thank you" she said as he helped her up to her feet, and pulled her into a hug.

"You know it's not wrong to feel emotion, to feel sorry, it's what makes us human." Trip said.

"I know" she replied. Silence settled between them. Finally she began walking down the hall again and toward her room. Trip watched as she left sighing he picked up the tray and proceeded in to the room she had just left behind...


	16. I feel sorry for you

Disclaimer: i do not own M.a.o.s

AN well just like everyone else last Tuesdays episode left me in emotional turmoil, first ward and then the really killer part was poor Fitz, so yeah i still have not recovered, this season is going to be on emotional roller coaster ride... Anyways this fic is going to deviate(most likely) from the season, it will have real, genuine Simmons and not imaginary Simmons, i will still tie in certain aspects of the episodes, but as it is already deviating from the show... Anyways sorry for the long note, as always please read and review.

Chapter 16

It had been a week since _she _had visited, and her words still rang in his head. _"I don't hate you..." _He had thought at first that this was a lie, something Coulson told her to say, after all he had said his torture would be internal... But he thought about it, and a small selfish part of it told him it was true. She didn't hate him... She was far from liking him that much was clear, but still a strong dislike for him was better then pure hatred. And that thought gave grant a very small speck of happiness, not enough to drive away all the pain, but it made it a little more bearable... The visit had also hurt him in a way, he had been grateful to see her, but it hadn't been long, it was so short only a few minutes, he knew he was being selfish and greedy wanting to spend more time with her(he should be thankful for the time he got and he was...), but there was so much he wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her about her father, or at least what he had learned from rania, he wanted to tell her sorry over and over again, and most importantly he wanted to tell her that she was beautiful, that he loved her... He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the door open...

He looked up, at first he thought it was just Simmons, he was surprised, that she was visiting him again...but then following right after her was Fitz, Fitz... He must have come out of the comma. The both sat down in chairs. Fitz looked at him for a moment before saying

"H-hello, w-w-ward" "i came to, i came to..." He stopped for a moment as if struggling to know what to say. "I came to..."

"Talk to you"finished simmmons looking down at the floor.

"Yes to do that" he said

"Go ahead," said ward "tell me how much you despise me..."

"B-but i don't, des, despi... , i don't desp...

"Despise you" finished simmons,

"Yes thank you simmons" fitz said.

"You should despise me, after what i did to you, what i did to the team" replied ward.

"Lo-look im not saying wha-what you did is r-r-ight, not by a long, not by a long...

"Shot" came simmons voice as she continued to stare at the ground.

"R-right" said fitz "but I-I-I feel...

"What, what do you feel fitz?" Aske ward.

"I f-feel so-sorry, for, for you..."

At that Simmons looked up and said "okay thats enough, for today.." Standing up and trying to pull fitz with her,

"But i'm n-not done tal..talk.. Talking to him yet, Jem..." He said.

"Well i'm a doctor." She replied and i say that enough for today, you need to get your rest and take your medicine.."

"But" he protested

"No buts,mr that is a doctors order." She said as she rushed him out of the room.

The door clanged behind them. ward was takin aback, did Fitz really feel sorry for him? And why had Simmons rushed him out of the room when he said that? These and many other questions plagued, his mind as he fell into a troubled sleep...


	17. Don't make me angry

Disclaimer: i do not own M.a.o.s

AN so i finally got around to watching last weeks episode, (had a lot of stuff to do) and i really enjoyed it, anyways heres a new chapter for you to read before the new episode... Thanks to all who have favorited, followed and reviewed so far...

Chapter 17

Veronica continued to hunt down and gain powers, some were innocent good people, others were escape prisoners from _the fridge. _With each new power she collected she continued to get stronger,and she would need to be strong when she went to collect her ultimate prize, the power she had sought for for so long... She stood quietly on a dock of a lake where she had just thrown the body of her most recent victim(a man with the ability to teleport), when she heard footsteps behind her...

"Back again are we victor?" She inquired.

"Yes" victor replied "and there's something you should know..."

"And what is that?" She inquired.

"Do you remember that shield agent i told you about? The one with the "ability" you have always wanted?"

"Yes" said Veronica, unsure of where he was going with this

"Well it's a bad idea to go after..."

"Why would you deny me what i have always wanted?" Veronica said cutting him off.

"It's not that," he said " it's just..."

"What could possibly keep me from obtaining what i seek?" She said her anger rising. "You think i can be stopped by a few agents of shield?, by this ragtag team as you called it?" "Killing the rest of the team will be easy, with all the power i have obtained!"

"It's not that." Said victor. "It's just your not the only one looking for...

"I will stop anyone who stands in my way!" She said cutting him off once more

"But you don't understand," he said "going up against this other... Person, would be a huge mistake..."

"I can handle myself i'm only getting stronger, i'm sure i can take this other person out before my prize is taken from me.." She replied.

"Please listen to me, " victor said "you don't know who your going up against, it would be foolish too.."

"Enough" came the harsh reply from veronica. "Oh victor, i was beginning to like you, why did you have to go and upset me?" She asked her tone turning menacing as she slowly approached victor.

victor's eyes widened in fear "no... No i have only ever been loyal to you, only ever helped you.."

"Oh, victor" veronica said smiling "i had always planned on killing you, i had just planned to do it a little bit later down the road, but seeing as you have upset me.." She said as she got ever closer

"Why, why would you kill me? He asked trying to keep his voice from trembling, "i have only ever helped you..."

"Well, let's just say i can't risk having a liability, besides i work best alone..." And with that she stretched out her hand and placed on victor's shoulder, his screams of agony filled the night, after disposing of the body she continued on her way. She did not pay any regard to victors words she knew she would be able to defeat anybody she cane across because absolutely NOONE was going to stand in her way when it came to collecting her prize...


	18. Trojan horse

Disclaimer i do not own M.A.O.S, i wish i did...

AN Ok so that fitzward scene in last weeks episode totally broke my heart, anyways heres the next chapter thanks to all who have favorited, reviewed and followed. And as always please continue to read and review.

Chapter 18

Ward was woken up by Trip the next morning.

"Well looks like we need you out in the field today, guess you got lucky." Trip said as he slowly approached ward. "Coulson should be here in a few minutes with your tracking bracelet..."

"Tracking bracelet?" Asked ward

"Well , we can't exactly trust you in the field all by yourself yet." Trip replied calmly.

The door swung open and Coulson followed by May entered he was carrying a black box. Slowly and carefully they along with trip approached ward. The barrier was lowered and May and Trip stood on either side of him icers raised ready to shoot should he try and escape. Coulson opened the black box and took out a bracelet similar to the one Skye had worn all those months ago when she had betrayed the team to be with miles.

"You are to stay by me at all times," said Coulson "as he placed the bracelet around ward's wrist. do i make make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" replied ward.

"Good." Said Coulson "and let me make one thing clear, just because you are assisting us dose not make you a member of the team, you are merely an asset and nothing more."

"I understand sir." Said ward.

Nodding Coulson turned around. "Let's go." They proceeded down the hallway, May and Trip still flanking either side of Ward. They approached the plane that would take them to their destination. Skye, Fitz , and Simmons were there along with some faces Ward did not recognize.

Coulson paused for a moment before addressing the team. "Our current mission is taking down a hydra cell and collect any information we can on their plans, as well as list of people they are after gifted or not." Trip, Hunter your job is to take out the guards outside.

"Oh, come on!" Replied one of the men who ward did not recognize, he had a thick english accent "don't tell me your paring with a guy who has it out for me...!"

"Well you did shoot him with an icer." Said Coulson "and if you want to keep working for me hunter i suggest you listen i am director after all.."

"Fine" hunter grumbled still clearly upset he had to work with Trip.

"Oh and trip.." Said coulson "if he steps out of line again you have my permission to do as you see fit."

"Don't worry sir." Replied trip "i'll make sure he behaves,and he'll be sorry if he doesn't"

Coulson turned his attention back to the rest of the team "myself and ward will proceed into the building first, eliminating any instant threats and clearing the way.." May, Skye you'll follow in afterwards and proceed to the tech lab, where skye will attempt to download any files we can find..."

Ward's eyes briefly drifted over to skye at the mention of her name, but the fell back to the floor as May gave him what could only be described as a death glare.

"Fitz, Simmons and Mack." coulson said turning to the two scientists and the other man ward did not recognize. You'll stay here and keep a monitor on all things. " keeping a close eye on all the exits, as well as if any back up parties show up, if anything seems suspicious report it to myself, or may immediately." "Can i get a copy?"

"Copy, sir" they all replied.

"All right let's move out." Said Coulson. The doors to the plane opened and they all headed their separate ways. ward stayed close by coulson. The base seemed to be empty as they approached the building.

"Trip, hunter give me a status update" Coulson said in to his com

"There's no one here" replied Trip "it's almost eerie like..."

"No outside guards?" Questioned Coulson "that seems suspicious..." "Alert to all teams" he said "proceed with extreme caution." As the building got closer and closer Ward noticed a large "J" painted on the side of the building followed by the numbers 254. His eyes widened in disbelief, before he turned to Coluson.

"Permission to speak sir" he said. Hoping coulson would hear the urgency in his voice.

"Permission granted." Said Coulson. "What is it ward."

"This hydra cell it's a fake." Replied ward.

"What do you mean?" asked couslon

"Well, hydra created several fake bases, like this one, a trojan horse if you will." Ward said

"Continue," coulson said

"They created them just for this purpose, so while the trained team went in expecting a fight, they could a sneak back to the base and..."

"And attack those people left unprotected..." Finished Coulson with a groan. "They've gone back to the plane where fitz, simmons and mack are..." He looked back at his com "all teams abort mission, i repeat abort mission and head back to the bus, the site is a decoy..." Coulson and ward began racing back to the plane.

"How did you know it was a fake base?" Coulson asked as they race back.

"The lettering on the side of the building." Replied Ward. "It's a code to other hydra members."

They finally approached the plane, where they were met by the other teams.

"Coulson, what's going on ?" Asked may.

"No time to explain." Replied Coulson the others are in danger...

They burst through the door to find Fitzsimmons and mack huddled i the corner as ten men surrounded them, all of the pointing guns.

One of the men upon hearing the approach of the team said

"Not another step or we fire." He said before turning around, his eyes landed on ward and he froze

"Ward?", "but they told us you had been captured, why are you working doe them?"

The team took his momentary distraction to attack the rest of the men. Ward leapt forward and began attacking the man who had addressed him(coulson had not provided him with a weapon, as he did not trust him nor would his new bracelet allow him to fire a weapon.) so he had to rely on fist to fist... Soon he along with the other men were on the ground.

Coulson turned to the three that stood in the corner

"Are you alright, are any of you hurt?" He inquired.

"We're all fine." Replied mack just a little shaken up he said as he looked a Fitz who was crouched down and cowering. Simmions was trying to comfort him

Mack turned his attention back to fitz

"It's alright man, it's all over you can get up now..."

Slowly but surely fitz stood up.

What happened next, happened so fast it was all a blur, out of the corner of his eye ward saw the leader of the group weakly raised his hand from where he was on the ground and point his gun at Fitz, steadily taking aim.

"No!" He shouted as he leapt forward to push Fitz out of the way as the shot rang out., he heard several people call out his name as he lurched forward knocking the young scientist to safety, he felt a searing pain in his chest and then as he tumbled to the ground his world went black...


	19. Why did you save me ?

Disclaimer: i do not own M.A.O.S

A/N I'd like to give a shout out Cassandra , who is my new beta reader, she is awesome! Anyways,I hope you enjoy this and as always please continue to read and review

Chapter 19

Ward heard the beeping of monitors, and sense someone at his side. He also felt an immense pain in his chest, slowly he opened his eyes to the bright light. After a few moments his vision became clear, he was in the medbay lying on a bed shirtless and he could see Simmons working over him.

"Well look who's awake." Simmons said. She began removing bandages from around his chest.

"Jemma?"

"I would prefer it of you called me Simmons."

"What...what happened " Ward inquired.

"After the bullet hit you, you passed out due to blood loss. We brought you here. You're extremely lucky by the way, the bullet was an inch from your heart."

"You pulled the bullet out?"

"Yes."

A silence settled in the room.

"Why did you even bother trying to save me?"

"I am nothing to any of you, why not just let me die?"

"That's not who we are,"

"Oh we're still mad at you, and have by no means forgiven you or forgotten what you have done, but we're not heartless" she continued.

Silence once again settled in the room.

The silence was interrupted by Mack who entered the room. He looked over in Ward's direction and noticed he was awake. Mack turned towards Simmons.

"You should let Fitz come by now since he's awake. He's been asking ever since you brought, him here." Mack said as he pointed a thumb at Ward.

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Jemma, he took a bullet for him, I think we can at least allow him to see he's okay."

"Oh alright, go and get him...," Simmons said reluctantly. "I'll wait outside."

A few moments later Simmons heard Mack leave the room. She started to leave as well, she was a few feet from the door when his voice caught her attention.

"Thank you Simmons, for bringing me here and looking after me. I know I can never make up for what I've done to you and Fitz. I know you'll never forget all the other horrible things I have done."

"You are right," Simmons started, as she looked over at him. "I won't forget all the things you have done. I also won't forget you risked your life for Fitz."

Simmons turned back around and left the room. A little while later Mack came back accompanied by none other than Fitz. They both entered the room slowly. Mack then turned to Fitz

"I'll leave you two alone, but I will be close by if you need anything, okay Fitz?"

"Okay." Fitz replied. Mack left the room.

"How are you?" Fitz asked.

"Don't ask me that Fitz." Ward replied. "I don't deserve that."

"You were shot Ward, I think it's perfectly fine, to ask, to ask how you are doing."

Ward noticed Fitz was still struggling to form sentences, but he seemed to have improved since their last encounter.

"I guess I am fine..." Ward said as he trailed off.

Silence once again hung in the air.

"Why did you do it?" Fitz said finally breaking the silence.

"Because it's a weakness," He looked at Fitz. "I couldn't see you die. I had already gone through thinking you were dead once, and I just couldn't go through it again. I know that's selfish, but..."

"No. It's not , know, I believed in you right to - right to the very end, and perhaps even after you dropped us into the ocean."

"Why?" Ward questioned him. "Everyone one else thought I was evil..."

"I believe evil is not born, it's made... I truly believe you're not evil, at least not entirely," Fitz said as he got up. "I have to go, they will start to worry if I stay here too long."

Fitz paused in the door frame before turning back to look at Ward.

"Just so you know, even though she will deny it, she did worry about you." Fitz said as he left the room.


End file.
